


Stomachache

by pandajin



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genki is having a stomach ache and so Jinguji watches over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomachache

**Author's Note:**

> A short not-so detailed fic marking my comeback to writing from my hiatus. Yayyy

Iwahashi Genki did not bother to move a single inch inside the dressing room even though their next performance would already be in twenty minutes. Jinguji, Fu, Shogo, Genta, and Kaito already had their costumes changed earlier. It was kind of a first that Genki chose to not to change because usually, he would be the first one to get his clothes changed since he always wanted to have time to get used to the clothes that he would be wearing for the next performances. The six of them were the only ones in the dressing room right now.

 

“We’ll be going to the cafeteria to grab some quick snacks!” Genta said as he exited the room, Kaito tailing behind him. Fu also stood up from the floor and turned off the electric fan that was previously fanning his face, and then he went with Genta and Kaito.

 

“I think I’m going too...” Shogo said, and started to walk towards the door too.

 

“Ah, chotto.” Jinguji caught Shogo’s shoulder.

 

“Eh, doushite?” Shogo blinked.

 

“Anou..” Jinguji said, talking to Shogo but staring at Genki. “Would you please drop by the clinic to get some stomach medicine too? I think Genki’s tummy is hurting again. I’ll just stay here with him, if ever anything unwanted happens.”

 

“Oh. It’s fine.” Shogo replied with a short smile, and with that he left, closing the door as he went. Jinguji on the other hand, walked towards Genki .

 

“Are you okay?” Jinguji asked, placing a hand on the older boy’s shoulder. “I’m not really sure if your stomach is aching but I just assumed that it is, because you’re usually not like this.”

 

Genki stood up. “I’m fine.”

 

Jinguji blinked. “Eh? Then why were you acting like th—”

 

The younger boy’s sentence was cut to an end when Genki suddenly pulled him by his shoulders, decreasing their distance to a mere inch. For a very short moment, Genki stared at Jinguji’s eyes, sending him a message that he missed being this close. And after that, the shorter boy held the other’s face with one hand, drawing it closer to his, their lips slowly touching into a kiss.

 

As their lips came to meet, Genki’s left hand slowly slid down from the latter’s shoulder to entwine with Jinguji’s right hand while Jinguji’s left hand went to caress Genki’s back. They continued to kiss like this and then after a long moment, Genki finally pulled back for a breath but then also immediately went back to meet Jinguji’s lips once again, sliding down his right hand onto Jinguji’s chest as the kiss went deeper.

 

“I missed you.” Genki uttered shyly in between kisses, but there is no going back now since he was the one who started this in the first place.

 

“But we’re always together.” Jinguji pulled back, and stared at the latter.

 

“But we were never alone.” Genki pouted.

 

Jinguji chuckled.

 

Genki frowned. The taller boy noticed this and so he immediately placed a peck on Genki’s lips. “Don’t worry. I missed you too.” He gave him another peck, quite longer this time. “I was just restraining myself not to attack you when the others are around.” Jinguji paused to make a smug face. “There were always people around.”

 

Genki smiled. “Nobody’s around now.”

 

“I know.” Jinguji smiled as well before going for Genki’s cheek and then down to his jawline, kissing his way down to the neck.

 

Reaching the collar of Genki’s costume, Jinguji paused, slightly irritated that he had to stop for a moment to unbutton Genki’s polo shirt. Genki chuckled a bit before helping in unbuttoning his top.

 

Once all the buttons on Genki’s shirt were loose, Jinguji began to kiss on Genki’s neck again, going down to his chest and then licking on a stripe of Genki’s skin which made Genki let out a short soft moan. It made Jinguji stop and look at Genki, whose face is now red and flustered, obviously embarrassed that he let out a sound.

 

Wanting to hear more, Jinguji continued to lick on that same part until it became abused, turning pinkish in color. When Jinguji stopped, Genki looked at his chest and saw the abused skin. “EH?” He stared at Jinguji and then back to his skin. “People might see this! Mou, Jin-chan~”

 

“Is that a complaint I’m hearing?” Jinguji squinted, making Genki take a step back, accidentally lean against the wall, and utter a soft reply.

 

“Iie.”Genki said. He wanted to protest, but there was something in Jinguji’s voice that asserted dominance over him. And he fell under it. He always does, every time. No matter how tsundere he acts, he still falls for it.

 

“Mm?” Jinguji said, asking to Genki to repeat his reply as he closed distance. “Were you complaining?”

 

“No. I wasn’t.” Genki bit his lower lip as he answered.

 

“Good.” Jinguji smiled. “Now let me do that lip biting for you...” he said, finally going back on kissing Genki’s lips, going on grinding his teeth lightly on the lower lip. Whilst doing this, Jinguji’s hand slowly found its way down Genki’s body, giving the shorter boy feather light touches against his skin. Finally reaching down Genki’s pants, Jinguji decided to palm against Genki’s private part, grinding his hand against it, all happening while Jinguji is still kissing Genki who is now not so responsive anymore as he was busy squirming lightly over the taller boy’s touches.

 

“Jin-chan...” Genki breathed softly as he felt Jinguji’s hand rub against him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“I’M BACKK!!! :)) ” The door slammed open as Tajima Shogo came inside the dressing room without the bother to knock. It almost made Genki and Jinguji jump from surprise. Immediately, Genki pushed Jin off to the chair just beside them and Genki himself quickly went near the clothes which were neatly hanging at the back of the room to make it look like he was just about to change clothes.

 

But Tajima knew better. He blinked, and then mumbled. “Gomenasai~~~”

 

 

 

**< <END>>**


End file.
